time_travel_adventures_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission to Mars
Mission to Mars is the third map in Time Travel Adventures. It is based on the idea of what would happen in the future to Mars. The Mission/Gameplay The players begin the map, in a space pod with Tim. You are all approaching Mars when you hit an electrical magnetic pulse. The space pod crash lands, thankfully no one seems harmed. Tim manually opens the doors to the space pod after everyone grabs a ray gun when Martians suddenly attack. After either the players defeat the Martians or the music fades back to normal from intense music, Tim then mentions that he was never warned about the Martians. He then switches to talking about the Yellow Power Gem, which isn’t far from where the space pod landed. The players follow Tim and they have complete an obby to get the gem. After the obby, the players see the Martian base and a Martian space ship before they grab the gem and exit the the cave and are about to return to the space pod when Tim says that his power reader is reading energy. They go to explore and see the Opportunity rover. Tim tells the players that they need to find four batteries to revive the rover. Once the players do that, a dust storm appears, and they have to take shelter in the space pod since they will take damage. Once the dust storm is over, the players can exit the space pod. A random player will suddenly be selec to be infected. The infected player will get a badge if it is their first time being infected. Tim will tell the normal players that they need to kill the infected player. If the infected player gets killed before they kill everyone, the mission will resume. (If the infected player kills everyone, then the infected player will also be sent to the lobby since Tim doesn't fight). Tim will then ask what something in the distance is. It will be revealed to be a UFO. Tim will tell us to shoot it down (which is impossible) before the UFO snatches Tim in a ray beam. The game will simply state “Tim was by the aliens.”, Before it says “Find and rescue Tim from the Martians” (you can not get another route by not saving Tim as it will just lengthen the gameplay.) The players will need to venture into the alien base and save Tim from a laser-like cage. Tim will thank you before he says “There‘s no time, the Martians will be coming!” Which starts a countdown from 55 seconds to get back to the space pod. After the seconds are up and a few seconds later, Tim will state that our space ship is destroyed. (Wow no kidding). Before he mentions the Martian ship from earlier. He says that even if it’s a crazy idea, we needed to steal the ship. So you and Tim have to go back to the (main) entrance of the alien base to steal the ship. You can’t get to the entrance (even if you have the Jetpack game pass). A rumbling will shake the game screen and Tim notices something. A meteor suddenly strikes the arch that is above the entrange which makes the arch collaps. Now you need to find a new way in. Thankfully there is one: A side cave entrance. After you go through the cave and create a laser bridge to get to the other side of a gap, you need to defeat three more Martians before you can actually leave. Once the Martians are defeated, the surviving group can board the ship with Tim. You start the ship and fly off. There is an “extra” scene (skippable.) where Martians attack ships attack the ship you are in. You can either skip the scene and get to the lobby or try and defeat the attack ships (or just fly into the teleporter). Trivia * When Tim mentions that Dr. Time never warned him about the Martians, it could be seen as a mistake on Dr. Time’s part until you reach the Finale and see he betrays both the players and Tim. * This is the only map to not have a boss fight (not including the infected player since thats a player.) Category:Maps